1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a key mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and electronic books, include one or more keys, which allow users to conveniently adjust volume, page up and down, or pan the images, are commonly known. Usually, a key secured on the sidewall of the electronic device includes a keycap, a bracket supporting the keycap, a pivot rotatably connecting the keycap to the bracket, an elastic element, and a switch. In use, the keycap rotates about the pivot when being depressed. The pressure is transmitted to the switch by the elastic element. The touch switch is actuated and generates an input signal. The elastic element is also pushes the keycap back to its normal position. However, the restoring forces of the elastic element become weak or even lost after repeated use.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a key mechanism alleviating the limitations described above.